Sweet Mournful Melody
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Miroku's strange dream, then a confrontation...where will it all end up. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is yet another yaoi inuyasha fanfic...i enjoy them SO much... warnings- male/male and violence. I do not own Inuyasha and never will so there...

Darkmoonchild Chapter 1- Dreams and Reality Sweet Mournful Melody 

Violet, a color which both haunted his dreams and made his life a nightmare. He watched inconspicuously from bushes far enough away not to be readily noticed. The object of his fascination a tall slender houshii, laying in the damp grass surrounding a cold stream. Golden eyes followed the path of violet orbs that so tormented him, he watched silently from the brush as the houshii rested peacefully with the demon slayer ningen. The woman seemed sligtly flushed as she leaned back beside of the unobtrusive monk. She sighed, a sound he heard unwantingly, moving imperceptively closer to the boy beside of her. Violet eyes seemed to lock with his from his position on the grass and he sat back astonished, blinking- the only outward sign of his stress. He watched from his lower position as the monk slowly snuck his hand around the demon slayer's back and gently squeezed on her adequate rearside, before being smartly struck across his pale face. The woman strode from the clearing and the houshii stood, brushing imaginary grass shreds off of his kimono.  
"Come out, I know you're there," Violet orbs seemed to stare straight into him, piercing him into immobilization. The houshii began to move towards his hiding spot and he silently and stealthily crept behind the human. The monk turned surprised as he finally found the eavesdropper. It took everything he had not to gasp and turn tail and walk straight out of the clearing. Miroku stood staring into the golden depths of one extremely tall Lord of the Western Lands.  
"Sesshomaru," the monk spoke it softly, causing a small shiver to dance down Sesshomaru's back.  
The great Taiyoukai just stood before him, staring down at him with an unreadable expression unlike any he had ever witnessed before, at least spread so openly on the usually stoic youkai's face. Miroku found himself at a curious lack of speech and thinked whatever god that he was for fear of his impending death was already causing him to shiver internally.  
Sesshomaru took a languid step forward, closing any space between their bodies. His lips suddenly molding his, as he captured his lips in a vicious kiss filled with desire and need. Miroku felt another shiver dance down his spine, unlike the others this one excited him and aroused him. He felt his body beginning to stir with the first signs of passion. He pressed himself against the great Taiyoukai, as the demon lord sampled his lips with an intense concentration. He felt something hard press into his lap and groaned. He felt himself being pushed downwards, onto the green grass.  
Suddenly Miroku's eyes snapped open and he looked about himself wildly. He was alone by the river side, just as he had been a few moments before. Sango was still with the group in their campsite in the woods. He groaned as he felt his pressing desire strain against his pants, begging for release he could not administer at the moment. Thoughts of Sesshomaru filled his mind to the point of insanity. What had driven him to dream so vividly about one of the only people who wanted him dead and to dream of him in the most intimate of ways. Miroku shook his head as he sat up in his grassy bed., taking in his surroundings a second time. He knew he had wild dreams, but the force and reality of the dream he had just awakened from amazed him. He took a deep steadying breath before stripping down until only flesh and the amazing memories were left. He plunged head first into the icy water. The water did nothing for his desire, letting his hair down he dived under the surface relishing the feel of ice on his skin. He didn't hear the voices approaching.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, can Jaken and I please get a drink of water from the river?" Rin rode high up on Ah and Un's back. He reahed up taking her from her high seat and sitting her softly on the ground. nodding gently.  
"Make it quick, we must be moving on," Sesshomaru watched the girl move towards the flowing water.  
She squealed and fell back, losing her balance and falling on her behind. Sesshomaru startled and was at her side in an instant. He looked towards the source of her distress. Somone was swimming beneath the exterior, moving with amazing agility and grace. Sesshomaru growled, not able to pick up the scent for the water. The figure broke the surface and Sesshomaru, too, almost fell back onto his butt. The houshii who travelled with his half- brother was now staring at him with wide violet eyes. The boy's cheeks became tinged an attractive shade of pink as he looked down at himself then again to Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru turned and saw the houshii's clothes spread haphazardly on the ground near the bank, he then looked back to the blushing monk.  
"Sess-shomaru," Miroku forced his teeth to stop chattering from the coldness surrounding him, he moved so they could not see his naked body.  
"Houshii, are you afriad?... pitiful ningen," Sesshomaru scoffed, starting to turn away.  
"No," Miroku scolded himself for even opening his mouth.  
"What did you say, ningen?" Sesshomaru turned, his eyebrows knitted in anger and disbelief.  
"I said no, and do you think its appropriate to be calling me that in such a form? The child understands Japanese as well as we do, and she realizes what you say and the meaning behind it, no doubt. Would you wish her to belief that you do not want her, simply because she is an ningen onna? If that's the case, then maybe you should tell her so much- it is unkind to treat a child with such a beautiful face in such a demeaning way," Miroku said the words with confidence that was not his, he treaded the water carefully.  
Sesshomaru's face tightened as he listened to the naked boy speaking, he looked down at Rin who looked up at him curiously. He could read the question in her eyes, he winced slightly. He turned back to the monk, glaring daggers into him, wishing with all his might that looks could kill. The monk grinned back at him cheekily, furthering his rage.  
"Rin has nothing to do with my words, she is my ward and as such is always wanted in my company. You fill her head with undesirable notions and I do not appreciate it, shut your mouth houshii if you desire your life," Sesshomaru spoke slowly and threateningly.  
"I have no doubt that you would take my life Sesshoamru, but I also have no fear of dying. Therefore the only weapon you could hold against me is of no use, kill me- you would only be hastening an act which will occur without your interference anyways. So, what is it, Sesshomaru, that you could hold angainst me that threatened me enough for me to bend to your will?" Miroku's voice was low and his violet orbs glittered, his black hair falling in soft tresses around his face.  
"Houshii you try my patience, your unbidden remarks will cause you to suffer as you only believe. I will slit your throat-" Sesshomaru glared at him.  
"Promise?" Miroku chuckled darkly 


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stared at the boy in the water shocked, a deep growl emitting from the back of his throat. Rin made a small scared sound backing behind Sesshomaru as his eyes bled red at the edges. Miroku looked at him calmly from where he treaded in the water.

"You do not fear for your life, monk? What about the life of that onna demon slayer who travels with you?" Sesshomaru's voice was menacing.

"Sesshomaru- you will never understand... the feeling of helplessness and the hopeless emotion that comes with it. When you know no matter what you do, you will never be able to see the face of your son as he grows, to grow old with your wife is something you dare not dream of. To fear being with a woman who may love you and you may learn to love because of the time you know will come, when your swallowed up by a curse you cannot fix- leaving her alone in the world, but knowing you must do it for the sake of continuing the hunt- the search. You do not understand me, don't try and judge me- I am not one of the many minions you deal with everyday. I have feelings and you need to learn to see that, you're not better than me just because your blood runs black. I am just as good a person as you are, and that's what we are when it comes down to it we are all people. Kill me Sesshomaru, save me the trouble of waiting... which only makes it more painful when the time finally comes. Every moment I live," Miroku paused to look into Sesshomaru's wide eyes. "I wish for the moment in which I can peacefully die, with no ties and no bonds holding me back. Every day I still have breath in this body and life giving blood running through my veins I force myself to see the beauty in the world and to stop and catch those little things, because I may never get the chance to see them afterwards. Do you know how it feels to wake up every morning wanting to die, while the euphoria of having people actually care surrounds me? People who can move on without me but who would still mourn me... do you Sesshomaru?"

The monk's face was a stone mask, but Sesshomaru could see the sorrow pool up in the violet depths that he was currently lost in. Sesshomaru felt the ice surrounding his heart melt a little at the boy's speech. His eyes softened slightly and he turned, all red in his eyes completely gone. He picked up the discarded clothing and turned holding it up for his own private inspection.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke the word confidently.

"Yes, my lord?" the toad demon hopped around, appearing from behind a rather large tree trunk where he had hidden himself.

"Escort Rin back to the castle, you may use Ah and Un as transportation," Sesshomaru draped the garment over his shoulder and lifted the girl to her high seat.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed and jumped to sit in front of the now silent girl, the beast took off soaring into the sky.

Sesshomaru turned back to the once again blushing monk, as he took what he could see. He looked resigned as he surveyed the clothes once more. Miroku watched trying to decide if the Taiyoukai was kind enough to return the garments.

"Sesshomaru, look in my side pocket, there is a small vial of liquid..." Miroku spoke softly and almost bashfully, the demon pulled out the small container looking at the green liquid.

"Drink it," Miroku instructed from his place in the freezing water, he shivered as he sunk farther down into the water so only his nose and eyes were visible above the water.

The Taiyoukai deciding to trust him for some odd and out of place reason, opened the vial and drunk the contents. He clutched his throat, glaring at Miroku. He fell to his knees and wrapped both his hands around his neck. He pointed his left arm at Miroku accusingly, then stared down in wonderment at the appendage. The searing pain suddenly disappeared and he looked to the blue faced houshii in the water. He gasped and held out the monk's robe for him to step into, he moved out of the water quickly wrapping and securing his robes before donning his pants. He lips were fringed with blue and his face looked unhealthily pale, he sat on the pant shivering uncontrollably.

He froze as he felt furs being draped about him, he looked up into the tranquil face of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat beside him, looking slightly dazed. Miroku shook some of the water from his loose hair, spraying the demon who gave him a well deserved glare, before pulling it back severely into a small ponytail. Sesshomaru seemed to study him for a moment.

"Thank you, houshii. But I can't help but asking why?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft.

"It has always bothered me, the fact that you had to live without your arm for fighting with your brother while Inuyasha came away without a scar... so I worked on that," Miroku spoke truthfully.

"Ah, just as it has always entranced me- your violet eyes... and your ningen wooing ways, I suppose we have both had more than just a passing interest in the other," Sesshomaru smirked at him slightly.

"Perhaps, but we will always be enemies, fighting on opposite sides," Miroku skillfully sidestepped the dangerous path Sesshomaru was leading their conversation towards.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered with absolute clarity the dream he had awakened from this morning. The monk in this very clearing, Sesshomaru himself watching quietly from the bushes. The kiss that had left him winded and confused. But most of all he remembered the violet eyes, staring into him. He moved to face the monk fully, wrapping his newly restored arm around the monk. He pulled him flush against his body, basking in the unfamiliar sensations of a man's body against his own. The houshii's startled gasp turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt something hard press into him, he rubbed sensually against the other man.

Sesshomaru purred slightly, kissing the houshii slightly and pushing him down onto the cold ground. Miroku looked up at him slightly startled but smiled as he realized what Sesshomaru had in mind. Sesshomaru began to unclothe the man below him.

Miroku's hands suddenly came alive, moving to stop Sesshomaru's. He whispered something softly, Sesshomaru's keen hearing picking it up clearly.

"Not like this."

It then occurred to the Demon Lord that perhaps the houshii below him, despite all his wooing and wanton actions had never actually lain with another person. Sesshomaru sat back for a moment watching the shorter man, trying to even out his erratic breathing. Then he knelt beside the younger man, scooping him up in his arms. Miroku gasped quietly in surprise before wrapping his arms around the silver haired man's neck, securing himself. Suddenly they were flying, moving over the trees and earth, a rush of adrenalin shot through Miroku's system.

Eventually they gradually floated back to the earth, and right in front of a very irate Inu Hanyou. Sesshomaru gently placed the mussed but unscathed Miroku before him, unintentionally giving himself a barrier of safety. Miroku blinked owlishly at Inuyasha for a moment as his mind slowly caught up from the rush of flying.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha directed at the monk.

"Bathing, after Sango left me I felt the urge to wash and having the stream right there I just acted on the feeling," Miroku spoke calmly, the voice of reason.

"What is that vile creature doing with you?" the hanyou demanded.

"He escorted me home after coming upon me in the stream with his charge and servant," Miroku quietly explained.

"Why would you need an escort?" Inuyasha glared at the man mostly hidden by the monk.

"The stream flows pure, from the snow on the mountains. Snow is usually cold, so the runoff from such a substance usually is not much warmer. When he came upon me with his charge I had already been bathing for quite a while and had meant to leave the cold recesses, but with his charge along I could not, honorably, do such a thing. After assuring himself that I was safe and not a danger to himself or those in his protection he realized what I had all along knew and sent the girl away. By the time I could remove myself from the water my body had taken leave from normal activity such as walking such a long distance," Miroku explained slowly, pausing at certain times to take a few deep breaths.

"Well I _suppose_ that _is_ a good reason," Inuyasha conceded grudgingly.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself," Miroku jested slightly, breathing harshly.


End file.
